Cairo Scientia
“I only do two things, and that’s cast spells and f*** hookers. You’re asking me to do something that isn’t either of those things.” Cairo is the heir to one of the biggest mining companies in the world, Scientia-Iris-Levias Metals. He is a powerful Sorcerer, stemming from his Gold Dragon Ancestry. He grew up with an almost incomprehensible amount of wealth. His goal during his youth was to become an adventurer and save the world. His wealth allowed him to be surrounded by the best teachers, and had unlimited time to practice and refine his work. As he grew however, he soon realized he would much rather spend his days writing books, and people watching. But upon realizing in his mid-thirties, he became a man that was a functional alcoholic, and addicted to spending most of his time in brothels, it was fitting that he would be instrumental in the battle against Vecna. Background Cairo Scientia is the product of two wealthy nobles, Leron Scientia and Maka Levias, to merge their companies Scientia-Iris Extractions, and Levias Metals. For the young Cairo, this made him never have to worry about food, or wants, or work ever in his life. However, his parents were always away making money, signing deals, or running the company, leaving young Cairo in a home. Growing up, surrounded by books in his youth, Cairo fell in love with stories of superheroes, and adventurers of legend. He desired to be a strong sorcerer as well. His parents were delighted to have someone both occupy Cairo’s time, and watch him. So they hired the best instructors they could get their hands on, and Cairo wasted no time in becoming a master sorcerer by the time he was twenty four. Yet as he realized he was too lazy, and didn’t become one with a guild or party, as his closest friends died during adventuring, he found new interests in prostitutes and drink. Five years pass, and he is suddenly an alcoholic 30 year old who does nothing but cast spells and has sex. On a chance day, he meets a group of adventurers who are making noise in his favorite brothel. Finding out that they are to fight Vecna, a villain amassing power who threatened to destroy the whole world. With a swelling of emotion at the childhood dream he tossed to the side, Cairo agreed to travel with them and aid however he could. Personality If Cairo goes more than an hour without any alcohol, he feels that the hangover hes ammased over the years will literally kill him. But inbetween drinks, he is actually a pleasure to talk to. While not the smartest man, possesses a base level knowledge on almost any subject, enabling him to strike a conversation with almost anyone he meets. Simply put, he is just a charismatic person. Money does not motivate him, but what does motivate him is glory. Something to brag about. Things money cannot buy. Appearance Cairo Scientia is exactly six feet tall. He is always seen wearing formal noble robes. His skin is pale, his eyes are a dark green, and he is always seen wearing a hood, but placed so his face is not obstructed. He uses a wand to cast spells, but this isn’t his arcane focus. The wand is just a practice wand, a stick taken from an oak tree, and smoothed and polished. His true arcane focus is a four jewels, (a diamond, a ruby, a sapphire and an emerald) embedded in his right forearm. Category:Individuals Category:Orthos